Destinos
by serenatsukino79
Summary: A veces el destino no es como lo deseamos, y nos damos cuenta de que no esta escrito en piedras. El destino de la princesa de la luna se encuentra en juego y las decisiones más importantes de la vida , cruzaran por su cabecita. Un Serena x Seiya muy especial.
1. Nostalgia de lo que fue

"A veces el destino no es como lo deseamos, y nos damos cuenta que no está escrito en piedras"

Serena será capaz de desafiar a su propio destino y vivir en su universo alterno?

Un Serena/Seiya muy especial.

* * *

**Nostalgia de lo que fue**

Ya han pasado 2 años desde que ellos se fueron y la guerra contra el Caos ha terminado. La paz regreso al universo.

Yo soy Serena Tsukino, tengo 19 años voy en 2 de la universidad. En realidad sigo siendo algo tonta y llorona pero en verdad: ¡

Soy una sailor scout que lucha por el amor y la justicia, soy sailor moon, y a pesar de saber quién soy, y lo que significo para este planeta, me siento vacía y ya nada me hace sentir completa.

Aquí la vida siguió adelante, cada una de las chicas están persiguiendo sus sueños

Mina con sus concursos de talento quiere llegar a ser una gran cantante. Rei estudia administración y maneja el templo de su abuelo. Amy se esfuerza mucho en su carrera ya que quiere ser una gran doctora algún día. Lita junto con Andrew tienen un restaurante, y una pequeña florería y yo, pues yo estoy en 2° año de psicología, pero en mis ratos libres me la paso escribiendo. ¿Qué escribo? Pues lo que sale de mi corazón con la esperanza de que un día estos sentimientos en papel lleguen a cubrir el vacío que hay en mi, desde que él se fue, perdón, desde que se fueron.

Darien hace 3 años que está en Estados Unidos, siempre tiene problemas y pospone su regreso, más bien creo que huye de un destino que ninguno de los dos queremos llevar adelante. El destino ¿Qué sentido tiene llevar adelante un destino que no se desea? Desde que conocimos el futuro y conocimos nuestro pasado, eh sentido que me estoy ahogando, de a poco ese sentimiento de amargura fue desapareciendo solo cuando veía esos zafiros que brillaban al mirarme, hay que tonta soy debí enfrentar a Haruka cuando tuve la oportunidad pero ese maldito futuro me tiene presa, mi propia vida es una maldita prisión.

Y aquí estoy en mi estudio, es pequeño pero agradable ¿Quien iba a decir que encontraría algo de paz en componer canciones? Para muchos sdon letras sin sentido, pero si él las escuchara, seguramente les pondría valor a cada palabra, pues se daría cuenta que su recuerdo es mi inspiración.

- Serena: ¡Ahhhhhh no me sale nada!-Dijo enfurecida, cerrando su laptop- ¿Por qué es tan difícil decir lo que siento?.

-Luna: Que raro, ya es tarde y serena aun no llega, me tiene preocupada esta niña.

-Artemis: Sabes, últimamente la noto extraña, como ida en todo momento. Ya no se reúne con las chicas y pasa las tardes sola. No es normal en ella esa actitud.

-Luna: esta así desde que… ellos se fueron- Dijo con una mirada de tristeza.

–Ikuko: ¡Hola! Diga- Dijo atendiendo el teléfono que sonaba.

-Darien: ¡Hola! Sra. Ikuko, ¿Cómo esta? se encontraría Serenity?

-Mamá Ikuko: A hola Darien , primero que nada mi hija se llama Serena y no Serenity y en segundo lugar no se encuentra, creo que dormiría en lo de su amiga Rei.

-Darien: Bueno gracias la llamare pronto.

-Mamá Ikuko: Está bien, ¿Quiere que le deje algo dicho? Bien le daré el mensaje. Buenas noches joven. ¿Hay porque sigue sin caerme bien del todo este muchacho? Algo me dice que entre serena y el pronto habrá distanciamiento.

-Rei: Buenas noches, templo Hikawa ¿Diga?

-Darien: Hola Rei.

-Rei: ¡Darien! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo te está yendo en la universidad?

-Darien: Pues bien, mira te llamo porque necesito hablar con Serena, llame a su casa y su mamá me dijo que estaba en tu casa, que dormiría allí.

-Rei: ¿Aquí? No puede ser, a Serena hace días que no la veo, se me hace raro que haya dicho eso a su mamá, esta niña anda muy rara últimamente.

-Darien: Si, por eso trato de llamarla. La sentí distante, hace dos días que intento hablar con ella y nada su celular lo tiene apagado.

-Rei: Sabes, deja que yo la ubique y hable con ella, luego te llamo si averiguo algo, seguramente no es nada de importancia.

-Darien: Si gracias Rei, pues te dejo es que ya es tarde y debo levantarme temprano.

-Rei: si Darien fue un gusto que me llamaras. ¡Buenas noches!- Hay esta niña en donde estará metida será mejor llamar a las demás.

-Rei: Amy, Lita, Mina, por favor vengan al templo tenemos un problema que debemos solucionar-Dijo por el intercomunicador viejo solamente entre ellas 4.

En simultáneo, contestan Amy, lita y Mina, que estrían allí en 20 minutos.

-Rei: Está bien las espero- Debemos averiguar a como dé lugar que es lo que te ocurre Serena, antes de que pongas en peligro nuestro futuro.- Se dijo a sí misma.

-Serena: Hayyyyyy por fin llegue, necesito un baño y pensar bien mi decisión.

-Luna: Serena ¿Dónde estabas metida? Me tenias con pendiente niña.

-Serena: Hay ya, porque no me dejas en paz luna ¿Que no ves que no soy una niña? se que es lo que hago, ya deja de fastidiarme por favor.

-Luna: Serena jamás me habías hablado así nuestra princesa.

-Serena: ¿Tú princesa? Sabes que luna, desde que tengo catorce años me dicen que es lo que debo hacer, que comer, que decir, como pensar… ya estoy harta, la princesa de la luna esto, la princesa de la luna lo otro, sabes ya estoy cansada de ser quien ustedes desean. Aunque sea por una vez déjenme ser yo

-Luna: Mi princesa jamás hubiera renegado de su titulo.

-Serena: Sabes que Luna, tienes razón, yo no soy la princesa Serenity, soy Serena Tsukino y no quiero ser esa princesa, solo por que existió en un pasado muy lejano a mi forma de ver y no quiero ser la Neo- Reina de Tokio de Cristal. No quiero estar atada a un destino porque lo dispusieron así, ni quiero estar atada a alguien que en un pasado ame y que en presente también, pero que ya no siento lo mismo.

-Luna: ¿Que es lo que estás diciendo? ¿No amas a Darien? ¿Pero, porque? Mira, Serena, se que todo ah sido muy difícil para ti, pero sabes que puedes confiar en mi antes que tu guardiana soy tu amiga y te pido que me cuentes que te ocurre, me tienes realmente preocupada.

-Serena: Sabes, quiero bañarme y luego dormir. Mañana hablamos.

-Luna: pero… esta niña es increíblemente testaruda, ¿Qué es esto?-Dijo Luna observando unos papeles que cayeron del bolso de Serena. Pero, ¿Desde cuando esta niña compone y a quien dirige estos hermosos sentimientos? ¿Qué? ¿Seiya?

En el templo, 4 chicas están reunidas tratando de entender que le ocurre a su princesa.

-Amy: Oigan chicas, ¿No creen que se están ahogando en un vaso con agua?

-Lita: no Amy esto es grave. Si Serena empieza con estos cambios tan repentinos pondría en peligro por lo que tanto luchamos.

-Mina: Yo opino que deberíamos hablar con ella y saber que le ocurre, y sea lo que sea apoyarla no como guardianas si no como sus amigas.

-Rei: Yo creo saber que le ocurre. Está evitando a Darien, ya no contesta sus cartas ni llamadas, ya no lo extraña ni llora por él, esta triste todo el tiempo pero sé que no es por Darien.

-Lita: ¿Tú crees que es por él?

-Rei: Si Lita, creo que esa estrella fugaz se llevo el alma de nuestra princesa.

-Amy y Mina: Pues si es así debemos apoyarla y acompañarla en la decisión que tome.

La 4 se miraron fijamente y con un simple asentamiento de cabezas, decidieron hacerlo.

-Serena: Decisiones, decisiones, sé que tengo un camino a seguir y un compromiso que cumplir, pero no lo quiero.

-Luna: Serena no puedes dormir?

-Serena: ¡Luna! No creí que estuvieras despierta, es que- Dijo dudosa en seguir hablando o no.

-Luna: Sabes que puedes confiar en mí.

-Serena: si lo sé luna, es que no sé cómo tomaras la decisión que acabo de tomar.

-Luna: Pues, dime sin rodeos y buscaremos juntas una solución.

-Serena: Quiero renunciar a ser sailor moon, renunciar a ser la princesa de la luna y sobre todo renunciar al poder del cristal de plata-Dijo de manera sería pero con una mezcla de liberación.

-Luna: ¡¿Qué?! ¡No puede ser! Pero, ¿Porque quieres hacer esa locura?-Dijo Luna muy sorprendida.

-Serena: Luna, qué sentido tiene ser la princesa si no puedo elegir mi propio destino, si solo debo cumplir con la obligación de hacer feliz a los demás ¿Y mi felicidad acaso no cuenta?

-Luna: dime niña porque esta decisión

-Serena: Porque mi mundo perfecto se derrumbo cuando él se fue. Me negaba a sentir algo más que una amistad pero, la única verdad aquí, es que lo amo.

Luna desesperada, no podía creer lo que escuchaba, su princesa, su amiga le confesaba su amor por una sailor de otro planeta, no, mejor dicho, por él, por Seiya Kou.

–Luna: Hay mi niña sabes que siempre te eh apoyado en todo pero esto es realmente una locura y como tal, aunque me duela hacerlo, Serena te prohíbo que hagas esa locura y que no se hable más del asunto.

-Serena: ¿Una locura? ¿Es una locura haberme enamorado de verdad y querer renunciar a todo por el o simplemente dejar de ser quien ustedes quieran que sea?

Serena se levanta de la cama tomando su chaqueta y sale corriendo. Ya en la calle camina hasta un parque escondido, donde siempre se veía con su amor prohibido, ese chico de mirada profunda de ojos de color zafiro.

Atravesó el parque y llego al lago, frenándose justo en la orilla, donde el agua tocaba sus pies.

-Serena: Es una locura, pero aun así necesito hacerlo. Quiero ser libre para estar con él y la única forma es esta…

-Serena: Sagrado Cristal de Plata, dame la fuerza para sobrevivir sin ti. Busca a alguien más para proteger este mundo, y concédeme la libertad que te pido. Ho, diosa Selene te suplico por el poder que te confiere libérame de mi prisión terrenal.

En ese momento un destello plateado, se desprende del pecho de la joven dejando a la vista el hermoso cristal de plata el cual se apagaba lentamente.

En ese momento una figura de cabellos plateados aparece frente a Serena

-Reina Serenity- Mi pequeña, esa ha sido tu decisión pero debes saber las consecuencias: Al desaparecer el poder del cristal de plata, de tu cuerpo, tu semilla estelar se apagara lentamente ya que fue arrancada por sailor galaxia en la última batalla y cuando una semilla es arrancada jamás se puede volver a plantar en la flor de la vida. La semilla saldrá de tu cuerpo y deberás hacerla viajar al que será tu lugar de residencia para que puedas sobrevivir.

-Serena: Pero, madre, ¿Como lo hare? ¿No cuento con el apoyo de luna y las chicas no me comprenderían? tampoco tengo la fuerza para llegar hasta él.

-Reina Serenity- Habla con sailor Venus y Sailor Mercury, ellas te protegerán, aun no siendo ya su princesa, su lealtad va mas allá de una simple obligación.

-Rei: Chicas ¿Sintieron eso? ¿Sera un nuevo enemigo?

-Venus: No creo, esa energía la conozco es del Cristal de Plata. Serena, ¿Qué te estará pasando?

-Rei: Sera mejor que investiguemos, veré que puede decirme el fuego sagrado. Tú, Lita quédate con migo y ustedes, Amy y Mina vayan a ver si Serena está bien.

-Amy: La energía se hace más fuerte en el camino del parque.

-Mina: Mira, ¡Allí en el sendero! al final de los árboles se ve un destello.

-Amy : Ten cuidado, puede ser una trampa.

-Mina: Es serena y tiene el cristal de plata en sus manos, vamos será mejor saber que ocurre.

-Amy: ¡Serena! ¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Serena: Justo estaba por llamarlas- Les dijo con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

Amy miraba con desconfianza a su princesa y no era la misma, esta estaba ida y sin fuerzas.

-Serena: Chicas tome una decisión y necesito de su ayuda para terminar con el ritual. Se que las demás no me apoyarían, por eso les pido a ustedes dos que me apoyen.

-Mina: ¿Apoyen? ¿Qué ritual es ese Serena?

–Amy: ¿De qué estás hablando?

-Serena: Saben, estoy enamorada y por lo mismo voy a buscar mi felicidad.

-Amy: Ahhhh, iras a buscar a Darien ya veo.

-Serena: ¡No! Voy a ir en busca de sailor Star Figther o Seiya Kou como quieran llamarlo, al fin y al cabo son la misma persona ¿No?

-Mina: ¿De qué hablas serena? Yo imaginaba que sentías algo por él.

-Serena: Y no te equivocaste mi querida amiga. Renuncié al Cristal de Plata, al futuro y a mí pasado, solo soy una niña normal como antes de todo esto pero…

-Amy: ¿Pero qué? Sere, que te ocurre dinos por favor, sabes que puedes confiar en nosotras.

-Serena: El ritual que acabo de hacer, tiene sus consecuencias. Al quitar el poder del cristal de mi cuerpo, también mi semilla estelar, es decir el resplandor de mi estrella, se irá apagando, causando mi muerte física. Por esa razón, necesito que ustedes lleven, mi semilla hasta las manos de Seiya y con el, realicen el ritual de restauración. Me quedaré allá, para jamás volver.

-Mina: Pero… ¿Qué ocurrirá con nuestro planeta? ¿Con Darien? ¿Con nosotras? No quiero dejar de ser una sailor y no quiero perder a mi mejor amiga!- Decía con una mirada de tristeza y un llanto rebosante.

-Ami: Yo opino igual que Mina ¿No has pensado en que sentimos nosotras si te vas?

-Serena: si las convoque en esta última misión es porque hay un sentimiento que las tres compartimos y es el amor hacia esas estrellas fugaces, o ¿Qué? Acaso ¿Amy ya olvidaste a Taiki? O tu mina ¿Ya olvidaste a Yaten?

Amy y Mina se sorprendieron no creían que serena hubiera notado y supiera con certeza del amor que sentían por esas estrellas fugaces.

-Mina: Esta bien Sere, pero si llevo tu semilla, quiero una sola cosa… quedarme contigo en Kinmoku y seguir protegiéndote, como hasta ahora- Dijo con una leve sonrisa y tristeza, esperando su respuesta.

-Amy: Pues Sere, igual yo te pido lo mismo- Dijo avergonzada- Es verdad, amo a Taiki, pero sé que él no volverá así que debo de dejar de razonar y sentir más a mi corazón. Te acompañare y haré que el sepa de mi amor, total allá habrá escuelas y universidades ¿No? Podre estudiar medicina allí.

-Mina: Hay Ami, hasta en este momento piensas en la escuela- Dijo soltando una risa.

-Serena: Bien, ya es hora, de aquí en más tenemos solo un día para que mi estrella se apague del todo. Sacaré mi semilla estelar y la llevaran en ese cofre, deben entregárselo solo a el cofre y explicarle que debe hacer.

Se adentro hacia el lago, quedándose en el centro, cuando el reflejo de la luna da directamente en el centro Serena.

-Serena: Mi hermosa estrella, mi luz de la esperanza, sal de mi cuerpo y ve hasta dónde está tu otra mitad - En ese momento, su hermosa flor de loto, su semilla estelar, sale del corazón de la pequeña princesa de la luna y se posa en el cofre, el cual se cierra de forma automática y ella se desvanece.

Amy y Mina corren hasta Serena, escuchando las últimas indicaciones, en ese momento ambas ya transformadas en princesas de sus respectivos planetas.

-Ami: Por el poder de la princesa del planeta mercurio.

Mina: Por el poder de la princesa del planeta de Venus.

Teletransportación, dijeron a coro.

En ese momento una gran luz se unifico con la energía de estas tres estrellas

-Ami: Ya estamos cerca Mina, prepárate.

-Mina: Si, estoy lista.

En ese momento tres estrellas fugaces sintieron una energía muy conocida.

-Figther: ¿Que ocurre Healer? ¿Porque ahora eres Yaten?

-Yaten: no se, solo siento que se me oprime el pecho- Dijo tomándoselo con dolor. Esa energía la conozco, es de Minako, pero porque siento que está cerca.

-SailorMaker, ya como Taiki: Si, es verdad. Yo también siento la energía de Amy. ¿Qué ocurre acaso ellas…

-Figther, ya siendo Seiya: Hay una estrella más con ellas, pero es débil, se está apagando. Es de… no puede ser… ¡diablos que te ocurre mi dulce bombón!

-Yaten: Tranquilízate Seiya, tal vez este agotada.

-Seiya: No entiendes, está utilizando su máximo poder y sabes que ocurriría.

-Taiki: Esperemos, si llegan sabremos que ocurre- Dijo mirando hacia el frente- Será mejor ir a ver a nuestra princesa y ponerla al tanto, aunque ya debe saberlo.

Del otro lado del los jardines del palacio, unos guardias interceptan a las princesas

Alto ahí, no pueden pasar, dijo uno de los guardias.

-Mina: ¿Qué dice? ¿Como que no podemos pasar? Usted a mi no me va a…

Amy: Mina, deja que yo hable con los guardias ¿Sí?- Pidió amablemente al notar la exasperación de Mina- Somos las princesas de mercurio y Venus, venimos en son de paz. Necesitamos ver con urgencia a la princesa kakyuu. Por favor ¿Podría llevarnos con ella? es de suma urgencia.

El guardia dudo pero las escolto hasta el palacio, allí vieron que se acercaban a una gran Infraestructura barroca, con bellas columnas y bellos jardines.

El guardia entra al salón del trono a anunciarle a la princesa,

-Guardia: Princesa, hay dos extrañas que dicen ser princesas de los planetas Mercurio y Venus. Desean verla.

-Las tres Star Ligths: ¿Oímos bien? ¿Princesas?

-Princesa Kakyu: Déjenlas entrar por favor.

Ambas entraron, llevando puesto, unos hermosos vestidos y se pararon a centímetros del trono.

Mina llevaba un hermoso vestido color naranja suave, con finos breteles corte princesa, largo y sutil, con el símbolo de Venus en su frente. Amy, un bello vestido azul cielo, con su respectiva diadema y su símbolo en la frente.

La tres Star Ligths se sorprendieron al verlas vestidas así, aun mas al darse cuenta de que su amor no era hacia una sailor ni una chica normal, estaban enamorados nada más y nada menos que de las soberanas del los planetas del sistema solar interno. Para sorpresa de Seiya, faltaba su amada. No comprendía bien que ocurría porque su bombón no estaba allí con ellas, si bien el sintió su estrella a medida que se acercaban, de hecho, la siente aún.

Las dos princesas, hicieron reverencia, llevando entre ellas, el cofre tan preciado y decididas, comenzaron a hablar…

-Princesa de las flores doradas: Es un placer recibirlas aquí, en Kinmoku, más, al saber que son las soberanas de Mercurio y Venus. ¿Que las trae hasta aquí?

-Amy: Princesa, vera- Dijo viendo a las Sailor Star Lights, que se encontraban paradas a la derecha de la princesa- necesitamos hablar con usted, en privado por favor, es de vital importancia.

-Princesa de las flores doradas: Está bien, mis queridas sailors, les pido nos den unos minutos a solas.

-Sailors Star Healer y Maker: ¡Si princesa!- Respondieron, comenzando a retirarse.

-Sailor Star Figther: Pero… princesa quiero saber qué pasa con…

-Mina se acerco y con una gentil caricia, le dice: Ella está bien, esta con nosotras y en su debido momento la veras.

Con una dulce sonrisa voltea hacia la princesa y hace una reverencia y se retira.

-Princesa de las flores doradas: Bien soberanas, díganme de que quieren que hablemos.

-Amy: Le hablaremos como sailor scout, no como soberanas. Nuestra princesa ah renunciado al cristal de plata, ha renunciado a su vida y a su futuro como gobernante de la tierra, a su pasado en la luna y su presente como la princesa y sailor. En este cofre esta su cristal de plata y su semilla estelar.

-Princesa de las flores doradas: Pero ¿Porque ah hecho eso? No comprendo- sorprendida por la decisión de Serena.

-Mina- Por amor, un amor que la estaba consumiendo, amor hacia una de sus sailors. Nuestra princesa, ella se enamoro de Sailor Star Figther o mejor dicho, Seiya Kou.

-Amy: Por eso renuncio a todo y nos pidió traerla aquí. Solo ella, o él, como quieran nombrarlo, puede volver a despertarla, y si usted lo autoriza, ella se quedara aquí con ustedes, con él. Nosotras también, porque, más que sailors somos sus amigas, además, si hablamos sinceramente, aquí están nuestras otras mitades.

-Princesa de las flores doradas: Comprendo. Entonces ustedes dejaran de ser sailors también… ¿Están seguras de que es lo que desean sus corazones?

-Amy: somos conscientes de que nuestros poderes despertaran solo si hay peligro. Seremos sailor a media, pero también sabemos que nuestros corazones ya no pertenecen a la tierra, si no a tres sailors que están aquí- Dijo muy sonrojada.

-Princesa de las flores doradas: ¿Y tu Venus? ¿Qué piensas? ¿Crees poder soportar tu vida lejos de tu planeta?

-Mina: si princesa. Yo seré feliz donde mi princesa lo sea y donde este el hombre que amo- Contesto con total seguridad.

-Princesa de las flores doradas: Entonces no hay más que decir. No contamos con mucho tiempo, deben hablar con Star figther y explicarle el procedimiento, mientras ordenare que preparen el salón sagrado.

-Amy y Mina: Gracias princesa- Con una suave sonrisa y una ligera reverencia.

Al salir del salón, las sailor se encontraron afuera, a los hombres, dueños de sus sueños, amor y esperanzas, ansiosos a un lado de la puerta.

Taiki y Yaten, con una gran sonrisa dibujada de oreja a oreja, abrazan a sus princesas, sin decir más, sabían lo que sus corazones decían al latir. En cambio, Seiya muy confundido, obsrvaba de un lado hacia otro, buscando la cálida sonrisa de Serena. –Seiya: ¿Y mi bombón donde esta?

Amy se separa lentamente del abrazo, se acerca hacia Seiya y muestra el cofre que llevaba en sus manos.

-Amy: Aquí esta Serena

–Seiya: ¿Qué?

-Amy: Su semilla estelar esta aquí, ella renuncio a todo por ti y solamente tú puedes hacerla volver a la vida- Diciendo esto le entrega el cofre.

-Seiya: Pero, ¿Como lo hare? Yo no…

-Venus: Hay que hacer un ritual. Ahí dentro, esta el sagrado cristal de plata, debes utilizarlo y pedirle siempre y cuando tu corazón sienta un amor puro por serena, que la devuelva a la vida, pero volverá como una niña normal, ya que ella renuncio a todo por estar contigo.

-Yaten y Taiki: ¿En realidad hizo eso? ¿Y ustedes que hacen aquí?.

-Amy: Nosotras serviremos a serena, sabiendo la decisión que tomo, además no queremos volver a perder a los seres que amamos, por eso estamos aquí y nos quedaremos aquí a vivir, por Serena y por ustedes, la princesa nos ha autorizado.

-Seiya: ¿Se quedaran las tres aquí? ¿Por nosotros? Pero…

-Mina: Ya sabemos que son sailors, pero nos enamoramos de ambas personalidades. Yo, por ejemplo, amo tanto Healer como a Yaten- Dijo sonrojada.

-Yaten: Mina- Dijo tomándola de la mano y muy sonrojado- también te amo, mi Sailor Venus.

Mina le sonrió y lo beso con gran ternura- Dicho esto ni creas que te vas a librar de mi tan fácilmente amor-

-Yaten: No quiero hacerlo amor.

-Amy: Taiki, al igual que Mina, yo estoy por la misma razón, aunque tardé más que ellas, en darme cuenta de lo que sentía por ti. Ya no puedo ni quiero negar lo que siento por Sailor Maker o Taiki Kou… te amo- Dijo sonrojada, viendo directamente a los ojos de él.

-Taiki: Yo también te amo, Amy Mizuno y no me alejaré de ti nuevamente.

-Amy: Eso espero, además, debemos buscar una universidad, tengo que seguir con mi carrera, todos debemos seguir con nuestra carrera.

Mina: Hay Amy ¿No cambias verdad? siempre tan responsable

-Amy: Perdón- Dijo entre sonrisas.

-Seiya: Bueno muy romántico todo pero debemos despertar a mi bombón, ya no quiero esperar para abrazarla.

En ese momento, el guardia abre la puerta y se para firme frente a ellos.

-Guardia: Dice la princesa que está todo listo.

-Mina: Vamos, ya es hora de que esta muchachita despierte.

Los 5 entraron en el salón sagrado, para dar comienzo al ritual y despertar a Serena.


	2. El despertar

**El despertar a una nueva vida**

En el gran salón, un joven caballero abre el sagrado cofre del cual salen despedidos, dos cristales uno redondo y bellamente plateado y uno en forma de flor de loto. Este último es la semilla estelar de su amada princesa de la luna.

-Amy: Seiya debes tomar el sagrado cristal de plata y pedir con todo tu corazón el regreso de nuestra princesa.

En ese momento al tomar el cristal un resplandor plateado lo cubre transformándolo en un príncipe con la armadura muy similar a la de Endimión.

-Seiya: ¡Que está ocurriendo!- Mira asombrado su ropa.

-Mina: El cristal a elegido a su nuevo guardián ya que serena renuncio al cargo, tú serás el nuevo soberano de la luna y con ello Serena será tu reina aunque con mas libertades…

-Seiya: Comprendo, es por eso que bombón decidió hacer las cosas de esta manera, confió en mí lo más sagrado para ella.

-Amy: Así es. Ahora di desde el fondo de tu corazón, las palabras que te inspiren el amor hacia serena.

-Seiya: Por el poder de la luna plateada, te pido a ti sagrado cristal de plata, que me devuelvas al amor de mi vida, a mi dulce Serena Tsukino. ¡Ven a mí, mí dulce bombón.

En eso unos destellos plateados envolvieron la semilla estelar de serena, apareciendo frente a él, el cuerpo de la joven y adentrándose lentamente en su pecho su semilla estelar. Cuando acabaron los destellos el cuerpo de serena cayó en los brazos de su amado.

-Seiya: Mi dulce bombón ¿No tenias otra forma de hacerme saber que me amabas? Yo sabía que te volvías loca por mi.

-Serena: ¡Jajaja! Cuanto ego hay por aquí- Con una suave y débil sonrisa, diciendo esto, cae inconsciente.

-Taiki: Seiya, será mejor llevarla a una de las recamaras, para que descanse.

-Seiya: Si será lo mejor, mientras tanto, aprovechare el tiempo de buscar una linda cabaña donde podremos vivir juntos a partir de hoy.

-Yaten: Seiya, ¿No te estás apresurando? Digo, recién llega y ya la quieres llevar a vivir contigo- Dijo muy sonrojado- aunque- Mirando a Mina- creo que no sería mala idea.

-Taiki: Que dices- Dijo mirando fijamente a Amy- ¿Te irías a vivir conmigo?

-Amy: Si sin dudarlo- Respondió muy sonrojada.

-Seiya, Taiki y Yaten: Entonces, a ponernos en campaña de conseguir una casa- Entre risas y felicitaciones.

Seiya, ya en el cuarto de Serena la contemplaba dormir- Pareces un ángel cuando duermes, mi dulce bombón- y sin aguantar beso sus labios. Un leve movimiento provoco que sus ojos se encontraran y el rubor de sus mejillas se encendieran.

-Serena: Mmmm, es muy dulce despertar con el sabor de tus besos en mis labios

-Seiya: Pues si te gusto hay mas para ti mi dulce bombón- Sin esperar se acercó, tomándola en sus brazos y la beso como nunca beso a ninguna otra mujer.

Entrego en ese beso su amor y su corazón a esa persona que tenía en sus brazos.

Lentamente ese beso se hizo más apasionado y ya ninguno de los dos quería ni sentía necesidad de separarse de ese momento. Lentamente las manos de Seiya fueron acariciando a serena, caricias que la despojaron de la poca ropa que tenia puesta.

Ella por su parte quitaba la ropa de él, que tanto le estorbaba.

Así, los dos, recostados en la cama comenzaron con un juego suave de caricias y besos. Los gemidos que cada uno dejaba escapar, demostraban lo que sentían el uno por el otro.

-Seiya: Te amo- le decía al oído- siempre te ame, desde que te vi en el aeropuerto y siempre supe que mi alma te pertenecía.

Ella no paraba de besarlo- Te amo y en prueba te entrego mi alma y mi cuerpo- Dijo Serena que beso, con pasión los labios de Seiya. Él la tomo para unirla a él, muy despacio ya que era la primera vez de ambos y no quería lastimarla.

Entre gemidos y movimientos cada vez más agitados, llegaron al momento de climax donde todo el amor fue demostrado y corría dentro de su ser lo que a futuro traería consecuencias para esta parejita de enamorados.

-Serena: Gracias por esa demostración mi amor, ahora estoy segura de que te pertenezco.

-Seiya: Gracias a ti por venir a darme tu amor, por elegirme.- Le dijo con una enorme sonrisa dibujada en su rostro- Te prometo hacerte feliz, pero debo hacerte una pregunta.

-Serena: Dime- Le dijo sorprendida.

-Seiya: ¿Quieres ser mi novia? Y además ¿Quieres que vivamos juntos?

-Serena: A lo primero si, quiero ser tu novia- Dijo sonrojada- y a lo segundo, están las chicas ¿Que haremos con ellas?

-Seiya: Yo creo que no deberíamos preocuparnos, ya encontraron casa, además decidieron convivir en pareja.

-Serena: A ¿Sí? Son rápidas ¡jajaja!, pues siendo así creo que podríamos intentarlo, pero te advierto que no se cocinar y que soy perezosa y que necesito mis dulces y algo muy importante… no dejes el baño mojado ni la ropa tirada.

-Seiya creo que puedo con eso entonces, buscaremos una linda casa para nosotros y nuestros futuros hijos…

-Serena: ¿Hijos? ¿Cuántos quieres tener?

-Seiya: Mmm 4 niños tan lindos como tú.

- Serena: ¡Jajaja! 4 no vas un poco rápido, recién acabo de llegar y ya quieres que este con mi panza.

-Seiya: Bueno es que sabes, mi sueño es tener una familia grande donde lo que sobre es, paz y amor y tu eres la indicada para que mi sueño se realice, y ahora que estas aquí, entre mis brazos, te aviso que jamás te dejare ir.

-Serena: ¿Quien lo dice?

-Seiya: Yo te lo digo mi cielo.

- Serena: A bueno si me lo dices así...


	3. acción y reacción

**Capitulo n°3**

En el planeta de las flores todo era felicidad tres sailor fueron en busca de sus tres estrellas predilectas.

-Mina: Oye Yaten crees que este color es el adecuado para nuestra casa?

-Yaten : Cariño elige el que mas te guste y vámonos me tienes aquí hace horas y no escoges.

-Mina: Hay Yaten es que tiene que ser el color perfecto, después de todo es en donde criaremos a nuestro Yaten Junior no?

-Yaten: !Que! no espera cariño yo te amo muchichichichisimo pero no quiero niños aun déjame disfrutarte un poco mas si?

-Mina: Hay pero es que yo ya quiero verme con nuestro angelito en brazos ...

-Yaten: y lo veras pero no ya cariño.

En otra parte de los grandes jardines dos personas muy intelectuales discutían por como debería ser su boda.

-Taiki: Oye cariño dime, donde quieres hacer la fiesta aquí o en un gran salón de fiesta, aquí en el palacio tenemos varios salones y pues podemos hablar con la princesa a ver si nos los presta.

-Amy: pues creo que eso seria maravilloso, pero también debemos pensar en festejarlo en Mercurio ya que tarde o temprano ascenderé al trono y tu a mi lado nuestra gente debe de conocernos.

-Taiki: si es verdad cariño, estas segura que es lo que quieres ¿?

-Amy: Mira no se si es lo que yo quiero pero debo hacerlo por mi gente, ademas viviremos aquí aunque viajaremos constantemente.

-Taiki: Tienes razón (besándola) Amor sabes estuve pensando que pasara cuando Darien se entere de que tu Mina y principalmente Serena están aquí y que ademas no piensan cumplir con el destino que les impusieron?

-Amy: Créeme amor que lo eh pensado y no se que pueda llegar a ocurrir espero que Darien no la lastime.

-Taiki: Amor no quiero sonar pesimista pero no creo que lo tome bien, yo no lo tomaría si fueras tu y me dejas por otro...

-Amy: Si tienes razón creo que deberíamos reunirnos y hablar y prepararnos por si algo sucede.

* * *

En la tierra 6 sailor se reúnen en el templo a la espera de Darién.

-Haruka: Bien Rei, dinos cual es la urgencia. Por que nos haces venir así a las apuradas ¿Pasa algo con nuestra princesa?

-Rei: (pensativa)- Pues...

-Darién: Ocurre que Serena, ah desaparecido y junto con ella Amy y Mina.

-Michiru: (se da vuelta) Príncipe cuando regreso y como que la princesa a desaparecido y Mina y Amy también no entiendo.

-Rei: Hace unos días sentimos un poder poco usual en los territorios del lago, creímos que eran enemigos por eso Amy y Mina fueron a investigar y desde entonces no las hemos vuelto a ver.

-Darien: Lo mas raro, es que llame a casa de Serena y nadie parece conocerla. Algo raro sucede.

-Michiru: si fuese un enemigo lo sabría créeme, mi espejo me hubiera mostrado si hay amenazas de nuevos enemigos, pero eso no a pasado en ningún momento.

-Setsuna: En la puerta del tiempo hubo un pequeño temblor. Algo ocurre con la princesa, eso es mas que claro, por que la puerta que tembló fue la que da al futuro.

-Darien: Eso quiere decir que el futuro esta cambiando

-Setsuna: Eso creo príncipe.

-Rei: ¿Entonces? ¿Que haremos? ¿Como hallaremos a Serena y a las chicas?...

-Darien: Con el poder del cristal dorado, siempre a reaccionado al brillo del cristal de plata y si el brillo de uno de los dos desaparece el brillo del otro lo busca como si fuese un radar.

-Rei: ¡Bien! Hagámoslo, el cristal dorado será nuestra guía y el nos llevara hasta donde sea que se encuentre Serena.


End file.
